OAH
by Suilen
Summary: No sé. Sólo digamos que es amor.


Mi razón de escribir fanfiction es para hacerme feliz, demandenme.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Tokyo ghoul:re ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Notas**

CRACK|OoC (?)|Fluff|Autoindulgente

* * *

 **OAH**

 _«Te conozco desde hace años, desde que tenía… No sé. Sólo digamos que es amor»_

 _OAH - Alexander Rybak_

La recién restaurada base de GOAT tenía un nuevo y muy indeseado inquilino. No es que se opusieran a recibir nuevos miembros o hermanos ghoul en desgracia, pero la presencia de esta persona tan… _especial_ , traía una preocupación única también y estaba causando gran inquietud dentro de la organización.

Hasta el rey quería que se fuera. Hace no más de unos días la había recibido con una sonrisa, aceptado sus abrazos y lloriqueos, mientras sentía la mirada vigilante de su esposa, que sostenía un pequeño bebé durmiente, a la distancia. Pero contrario a las expectativas de algunos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera observarse a _Touka-shan_ riendo por los pasillos con las historias que esta extraña criatura contaba, cuentos de un pasado distante y completamente ridículo.

—Maman perdió su ropa interior en una ocasión y les preguntó a todos los vecinos alrededor si no había volado a sus jardines, desde ese momento los niños de los vecinos comenzaron a llamarlo "Pantsu-man" y las señoras murmuraban que era un pervertido. Ya nunca más pudimos volver al mercado cerca del chateau.

Sólo hay cierta cantidad de humillación pública que un hombre puede soportar y Kaneki Ken estaba a punto de rebasar el límite. Incluso los que habían reído al principio comenzaban a sudar frío cuando _la cosa_ (nombre clave entre los miembros) los miraba, si te descuidabas e ibas demasiado cerca de ella terminabas siendo un personaje de nuevas historias, unas reales, porque extrañamente _la cosa_ parecía tener el don de verlos en sus momentos más vergonzosos (que muchos negarían hasta el día de su muerte) o sacados de su imaginación, plasmados en tinta y papel como personajes del "Mundo macho" una embarazosa obra de arte.

¿Por qué esta cosa había venido a su base?

¿Acaso quería destruirlos desde dentro?

Después de la caída de la CCG los miembros restantes habían creado su propia organización y establecido la comunicación con los ghouls a través de intermediarios como los famosos ghouls de un ojo, como ella misma, un quinx, pero justo en ese instante GOAT estaba sufriendo un ataque más intenso e incesante del que hubiera sido presa jamás, todo a manos de esta pequeña mujer que se jactaba de ser su aliada y que respondía al nombre Saiko-tan (como ella misma prefería ser llamada).

Entre los miembros, algunos simplemente habían aceptado humilde resignación a sus travesuras hasta el momento en que se sentían personalmente atacados o en el caso de Kirishima Ayato, completamente confundidos.

—Hey, hey, Yato —el muchacho que sostenía al bebé de su hermana la miró levantando una ceja—. ¿Sabes lo qué es BL?

Ayato frunció el ceño. No, no sabía que era BL, pero viniendo de ella probablemente no era nada bueno.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Te gustaría ser el protagonista de mi nuevo manga _? Mundo macho_ no está teniendo mucho éxito online y me gustaría probar con algo nuevo, ¡un género diferente! Será genial… Originalmente me hubiera gustado que Maman fuera el otro protagonista, pero no sería buen ejemplo para Maman boi, así que pensé en MoonMoon y tú.

—Espera, ¿qué? —no entendiendo la mitad de lo que farfullaba, vaciló haciéndose para atrás, sólo consiguiendo que ella se acercara más a él y lo acorralara contra la pared. Ayato la miró contrariado, levantando a su sobrino por sobre su cabeza en un acto instintivo de protección—. ¿Qué haces? —. Se sonrojó, realmente, _realmente_ no era su intención hacerlo, pero ella se apretujaba contra él y la diferencia de altura hacia que tuviera una visión perfecta de la parte que con especial intención se aplastaba contra su cuerpo.

—¡Por favor! —usualmente –y siendo sincera– lo hubiera hecho sin su permiso, pero sus protagonistas eran tan atractivos naturalmente que hubiera sido un crimen cambiarlos demasiado como a Uribo… El tipo macho ya no estaba tan de moda y ahora los preferían delgados…—. ¡Por favor! ¡MoonMoon dijo que sí!

El muchacho intentó mirar lo que sea, lo que fuera y lo único que pensó fue levantar su vista al cielo.

—¿Un m-manga? ¿Eso es algo genial, no? —balbuceó intentando concentrarse en otra cosa—. ¿Me vería genial?

—¡Sí, genial!

—Uh —acertó a decir, recordaba haber visto algún borrador de su trabajo y era sobre peleas con hombres más grandes que Sachi… nada muy diferente de lo que hacía en realidad… quizá no sería tan malo—. ¿Y Tsukiyama sería mi enemigo o algo así?

—¿Eh? —está vez fue ella quien vaciló—. A-ajá… algo así…

Lo contempló un momento—: … está bien.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Sí… —ya comenzaba a arrepentirse.

—Yay —Saiko lo estrujó con más fuerza—. ¡Te amo, Ayato-kun! Eres genial, el mejor, el más cool, el hombre.

—¿Eh? —si su sonrojo antes había sido una amable sombra, ahora era una furiosa coloración. _La cosa_ levantó la vista y lo miró con curiosidad, la cara del muchacho pura inspiración.

—Oho —murmuró—. Ayato-kun, ya veo, Saiko es irresistible, ohohohoho.

—¡Qué 'ohohoho'! ¡Detente, es asqueroso!

Pero ella no se detuvo, comenzó a estrujarlo de nuevo.

 _Oh, dios, que alguien lo salvara._

—Yonebayashi.

Saiko se enderezó de inmediato, reconociendo la voz. Volteó lentamente y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Ah, Uri, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo y de inmediato notó a la muchacha a su lado, que se veía un poco pálida, demasiado anonada. Sonrió—: ¡Hina-chan!

—Saiko-san —musitó dubitativamente—. Urie-san vino por ti, dijo que tu periodo vacacional había terminado.

—Oho —le dio una mirada rápida al hombre que no se veía muy feliz y volvió a la muchacha—. Voy a extrañarte, Hina-chan, cuida a Maman boi por mí.

—Sí… —susurró tímidamente.

Saiko tomó sus manos sonriendo con dulzura: —No estés celosa Hina-chan —dijo y poniéndose de puntillas besó su mejilla—. Saiko también te ama.

—¿Eh? — Hinami se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies.

—Despídanse de todos por mi —canturreó—. Volveré de visita cuando pueda. Bye, bye.

Hinami y Ayato la vieron irse (las caras más rojas que células RC).

El bebé rió.

GOAT hizo una fiesta.

* * *

—¿Por qué elegiste este lugar para venir en tus vacaciones? —preguntó por fin, después de un largo y frío silencio.

—Porque no me quisiste llevar a la playa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Este es el segundo mejor lugar que se me ocurrió. Está lleno de gente bonita, Maman, Touka-shan, MoonMoon, Megane-san, Hina-chan, Yato-kun. ¡Un paraíso, una inspiración!

Urie frunció el ceño.

—Además quería ver al bebé de Maman, es muy lindo, tiene los ojos de él, pero los rasgos de Touka-shan. Se ven muy felices… —hizo una pausa, recordando un momento no tan feliz en la historia, pero sonrió sin poder evitarlo—. Estoy feliz por ellos.

—Ah… —la respuesta casi fue un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que ambos entendieran. Caminaron un tramo más bajo los rayos del sol, hasta que a ella pareció ocurrírsele una idea.

—¡Cierto! ¿Por qué fuiste por mí, Uri? Mis vacaciones terminan en tres días más.

Él le dedicó una mirada de soslayó y sin cambiar de expresión contestó—: Me dijeron que estabas causando caos en la base de GOAT, me pidieron que fuera por ti.

—¿Eh? ¡Mentira! —refunfuñó—. ¡Todos aman a Saiko! ¡Desde Maman hasta Yato!

—Ya… —respondió desinteresadamente.

—Heh… —dijo arrastrando la voz y cruzando los brazos en un gesto de autosuficiencia—. Si estás celoso, Uri, sólo tienes que decirlo y Saiko te dará todo el amor que quieras.

Hubo un breve momento, muy breve, en el que sólo se escucharon sus pisadas antes de que él siquiera abriera la boca—: …entendido.

La pequeña mujer se quedó congelada en el sitio.

—¿Eh? —dijo en una voz apenas audible para alguien que creaba escándalo a donde sea que fuera, y después de hacer a media organización ghoul sonrojarse (principalmente de vergüenza) está vez fue su turno de hacerlo.

El hombre la rebasó y cuando notó que no lo seguía, volteó a mirarla: —Ah… dijiste que querías ir a la playa, ¿verdad?

Saiko lo miró completamente estupefacta sin decir una palabra, anclada al sitio.

Él sonrió al ver su expresión.

—¿Vas a hacerte para atrás en tu palabra?

—Ugh… —exclamó en un gesto indescifrable, con la cara como un tomate—. ¡Deja de burlarte de Saiko, Capitán!

—No me estoy burlando — respondió en tono serio.

—Detente —dijo gimiendo y caminado de prisa—. ¡No te oigo!

Urie rió de buena gana.

—¿Entonces ya no quieres ir a la playa?

—¡GAH! —exclamó antes de comenzar a correr.

* * *

Al final no hubo viaje a la playa porque Saiko no se atrevió a mirar a Urie a la cara en los siguientes días, frustrada prefirió concentrarse en su más nueva e innovadora venganza… es decir, creación.

Saiko-tan se complacía en presentar su nuevo romance BL, protagonizado por su inocente víctima A, Tsukishima Hayato, su no tan inocente víctima B, Kiriyama Shuuji y al más flamante de los rivales que cualquier BL pudiera tener, capaz de hacer tu corazón latir rápidamente, lo quisieras o no… Uri Kukimaru.


End file.
